I'll walk
by Music of the wind
Summary: Nat and Rosalina get into a fight. Rosalina gets hit by a car. When she's in the hospital Nat realizes how much she means to him and askes her to marry him. Will Rosalina ever be able to walk?


_**I'll walk**_

_We were eighteen it was prom night. We had our first big fight she said pull this car over. I did and then I told her I don't know what you're crying for. I grabbed her hand as she reached for the door. She said I'll walk let go of my hand. Right now I'm hurt and you don't understand. So just be quiet and later we will talk. Just leave don't worry I'll walk._

Nat was driving Rosalina home from prom night. Somehow Nat had said something that started a fight. Rosalina sobbed "Nat pull over! I'll just walk home!"

Nat grabbed Rosalina's hand and said "I don't understand why you're crying. I haven't done anything. Please be sensible I love you Rosalina."

Rosalina cried "Nat please don't talk obviously you don't understand why I hurt. We'll talk later."

Nat watched Rosalina walk out of sight and then drove home. He when he got home he had a nightmare that Rosalina had been hit. Tears stung his cheeks but he forced himself to believe she had gotten home safe.

_It was a dark night. She wore a black dress. The driver never saw her around the bend. Never will forget the call or driving to the hospital where they told me that her legs still wouldn't move. I cried as I walked into her room._

Nat sat down next to his father. Mr. Wolf had just told him that Rosalina had been hit by a car. Nat said "I never should have let her walk. I love her and now she's been hurt."

Mr. Wolf hugged Nat and said "Nat I'll take you to see her. The thing you need to understand though is that it'll take sometime before she is the same person again. This isn't your fault Nat. Rosalina wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

Nat threw himself into his father's arms and sobbed Mr. Wolf rubbed Nat's back and said "I know this is hard buddy. Grab your coat while I start the car."

Nat grabbed his coat and went out to the car. When his dad parked the car Nat dashed into the hospital and asked what room Rosalina was in.

When he got outside her door a doctor said "you can go see her but her legs haven't moved. She'll need therapy and even then there's not a high chance that she'll heal completely."

Nat walked into Rosalina's room tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. Rosalina saw Nat standing in front of her door and sat up in bed. She saw the pain in his eyes and she wanted to take back their entire fight.

_She said I'll walk please come and hold my hand. Right now I'm hurt and I don't understand. Let's just be quiet and later we can talk. Please stay don't worry I'll walk._ Rosalina opened her arms and pulled Nat into them. Nat said "Rosie I'm so sorry I never should have let you walk. I love you if I could take this back I would."

Rosalina said "just sit and hold my hand. I don't understand why I'm in so much pain. Please don't leave Nat. Let's just sit with me for a while we can talk later. I'll walk again Nat don't worry about me."

Nat pulled Rosalina's hand close and said "I am worried about you. You're my one and only Rosie. I don't know what I'd do with out you. I love you Rosalina I'm sorry and I'll be right here beside you no matter what."

_I held her hand through everything the weeks and months of therapy. Then I held her hand and asked her to be my bride. She's dreamed since she was a little girl to have her daddy bring her down the isle. So from her wheel chair she looks up at him and smiles. She says I'll walk. Please come and hold my hand. I know that this will hurt. I know you understand. Please daddy don't cry this is already hard. Let's go don't worry I'll walk._

Nat visited Rosalina everyday in the hospital. He held her hand when she was in pain during her therapy. Nat loved her so much and would do anything for her. After several months of therapy Rosalina's legs still weren't very strong.

One afternoon her father had come to see her and he thought of something that would cheer her up. He looked at her father and then asked "Rosie will you marry me?"

Rosalina said "Nat this is so sudden we've only been dating for two years."

Nat said "alright I can take a hint. The answer is no I get. I just want to make you happy Rosie."

Rosalina said "Nat the answer is yes. My dream since I was a child has been to have my dad walk me down the isle."

Rosalina's father started to cry and he hugged Rosalina close to him. Then he said "Rosalina you won't be able to walk. You're in a wheel chair I'm sorry baby."

Rosalina said "daddy don't cry. This is hard enough already. I will walk down the isle. I just need you to hold my hand. I know that this will hurt but I also know that you understand that I have to do this. I don't want you to worry about me. I have to get out of this chair before the day I say I do."

The day of Nat and Rosalina's wedding was wonderful. The sun was shining high in the sky and they were with all of their friends and family. Nat stood at the altar playing with his tie. Alex asked "you ok Nat? Rosalina will be here she wouldn't leave you. You two are meant to be together."

Nat smiled and said "that's not what I'm worried about. I can't tell you what is bothering me either. I promised Rosalina I wouldn't. Something happened on prom night that's changed her life. I've held her hand through all of it since that night. I never plan on letting go."

Alex set his hands on Nat's arm and said "does dad know about what's worrying you? It's not like you to be freaked out about anything. If this is what marriage does to guys then I'll stay single."

Nat said "where's Copper I asked him to be my best man because he's someone I can talk to."

Alex turned ran out of the church. Nat wanted to follow him but the wedding march started playing. Rosalina's father was pushing her down the isle. Half way down Rosalina motioned for him to stop. Then Rosalina stood up and walked over to the alter. She grimaced a little bit but Nat took her hand and squeezed it gently.

The priest said "do you Rosalina take Nat Wolf to be your husband?"

Rosalina burst into tears and said "I do!"

The priest said "do you Nat take Rosalina to be your wife?"

Nat looked at Rosalina and said "I do."

The priest said "do you both promise to love and care for each other in sickness and health? Do you promise to love each other until death do you part?"

Nat and Rosalina smiled at each other and Nat spoke first and said "I do because I love her."

Rosalina said "I do he means the world to me. I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

The priest said "If there is no one here objects I present to you for the first time Mrs. And Mr. Nat Wolf. You may kiss the bride."

Nat kissed Rosalina long and hard. He never let go of her hand the whole time they were at the alter. Rosalina's father said "thank you Nat I'm proud to call you my son in-law. You helped Rosalina when I didn't know how."

Mr. Wolf said "Nat I hate to ask you this question on the happiest day of your life but do you know where Alex is?"

Nat said "I said that I couldn't tell him why I was nervous. Then he ran off I wanted to talk to him but I had other things on my mind."

Rosalina said "oh my god! Nat go talk to him now. You know how hard Alex can take things."

Nat walked out of the church and found Alex sitting in front of the door crying. Nat crouched down beside him and asked "you ok little bro? I'm sorry but you're just too young to be my best man. Come and meet your new sister – in law. You might have walked out of my wedding but you're still my brother."

Alex said "dad always says that family can talk to each other. You said that you'd rather talk to Copper. I thought that meant that you were saying that I wasn't your brother anymore. I couldn't stand there and watch Rosalina take you away from me. I was afraid of loosing you."

Nat said "you'll never loose me. I might not live at home but you and I will always be brothers. I love you little man and I always will."

Alex said "Nat how does it feel being married? Dad said that his wedding with mom was kind of interrupted because she went into labor with you."

Nat said "it's the most beautiful thing in the world. Just wait until you're a few years older. You'll feel it when you're with the right girl. Now let's go before Rosalina cuts the cake without me. She said that it's her favorite part of weddings seeing the couples cut the cake together."

Nat and Alex walked into the reception area. Rosalina kissed Nat gently and said "I love you baby. Here you take the top of the knife handle and I'll take the bottom."

Nat said "Alex could you come here please. I want you to help Rosalina and I cut the cake. You are the most important part of my family. I want you to play some part of this."

Alex gave Nat a big hug and smiled as he cut the cake. His father smiled and said "this is the perfect way to start a new addition to the Wolf family."

Nat kissed Rosalina again and smiled. This was exactly the way he pictured his perfect day. He was with his friends and family and that was more than he could ask for. He also knew that his mom was up in heaven watching this and was smiling.

Rosalina laughed and said "Nat I walked you can let go of my hand now."

Nat said "I love you Rosie and I will never in a million years let go of your hand."


End file.
